Derek's Niece
by bethanyxxhotchner
Summary: What will Derek do when he see's his niece beaten up in her classroom?


**I do not own Derek Morgan. He is property of criminal minds, I do however own Beth and she is a made up character. This story is about bullying, it has alcohol reference and violence. If you dont want to read that then don't read the story.**

**Derek Morgan walked into the BAU carrying his usual cup of coffee. Aaron Hotchner, leader of the BAU came up to him with a grave look on his face. "Morgan we have a case at a local high school in Chicago… you know Chicago High?" he asked the darker agent who was clenching his polystyrene coffee cup so tightly in his hand that it exploded onto the floor, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. "Oh shit" Morgan said cleaning up the scolding hot coffee from the floor and him. "Yes I do know that school… my niece goes there" he added looking at the other agent with a slight fear in his eyes. Derek's niece was 5ft 1inch and she was pretty and quite slim (although she didn't think so) and her name was Beth.**

**Derek and the rest of the team boarded the private jet and Derek sat there next to Hotch, for once not listening to music. "Why are we going there? Why are we needed there?" Derek asked him looking at him directly in the eyes. "Well… in 9th grade the majority of the students are smoking, drinking, being rude to teacher and they are bullying other students. Every student in that grade is like that except your niece; however they have been bullying your niece… badly and I mean so badly that this is the worst bullying I've ever seen in all my years in the profession" he said looking at the darker agent who was furious. His face was getting red and his fists were clenched. The whole team knew how much Derek adored his niece; he treated her like a daughter and the thought of anyone hurting her broke his heart in two. "Let's get them" he growled.**

**(At the high school)**

**Beth walked down the long corridor glancing at all the different doors, trembling with fear. She hated going to school… they made it hell for her. Beth kept walking until she reached the door "9th grade Mr Jacobs". Beth opened up the door and walked inside immediately getting paper balls, books e.t.c chucked at her. Beth winced as she sat down she knew the BAU had been called… but she was so nervous about her uncle being there, she didn't want him to attack anyone.**

**(Off the jet)**

**Derek and JJ got into the closest SUV and went straight to the high school. Derek was telling JJ all about his niece, every single thing he could think of that she'd done. JJ looked at Morgan smiling it was so obvious that Derek had a soft spot for his niece. JJ found it endearing though, a tough guy like Derek having a soft spot for a little girl was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. The car journey was about half an hour long, they both undid their seatbelts and made it calmly into the school glancing at all the graffiti on the walls and the rubbish everywhere. "What a dump", He muttered to JJ. As soon as they made their way to the class they immediately saw trouble brewing between Derek's niece and about 6 jocks. They were pushing her into the wall and punching her. Before JJ could stop him, Derek was already in the classroom and pushing every single one of them off of his crying and shaking niece. "Leave her alone! That's my niece you're picking on just because she isn't going to be working in a burger joint after she graduates, doesn't mean she deserves to be picked on!" he yelled not just at the jocks but at every single person in the room. Derek bent down and swiped his niece up gently into his arms and cuddled her close, "come on sweetheart let's get you outside here" he murmured to his niece who was curled up into his chest softly sniffling. "JJ, stay here and watch these hooligans and wait for the rest of the team, I'll be outside with my niece" he said as he walked out with his niece and JJ nodded.**

**(Outside The classroom door)**

**"How long have you dealt with all of this Beth?" he asked as he watched his niece looking up at him with tear filled eyes. His heart was breaking. "About three years… Uncle Derek I was scared to tell you, I didn't know what to do" she said starting to cry into her hands. Derek sat down next to his niece and gave her a hug gently rocking her backwards and forwards. "It's ok you're safe with me" he whispered to his niece who immediately calmed down and gripped his waist. "I-I love you Uncle Derek" she stuttered a little bit. Derek grinned and rubbed her hair, "I love you too Angel… how about you stay with me for the rest of the week, I'll protect you" he stated comfortingly. "Yes please," Beth nodded as she pulled away softly feeling so much better after speaking with her Uncle. "Well… let's go back in and get you settled… I'll be here I promise you" he said as he got her back into the classroom and made her sit nearer the front where he could keep his eye on her.**

**(When the rest of the team arrives)**

**Emily, David, Spencer, Aaron and Penelope walked in with a fast pace. "I apologise for being late students, there was a lot of traffic on the roads" Aaron said not really meaning his apology at all. "Well My name is Emily Prentiss and I'm with the BAU unit of the FBI-" she was cut off. "Yeah we figured that part out dude" one of the boys said smartly causing the entire class (except Beth) to laugh loudly. "Well I was telling you again… now back on to point, what you are doing can cause you to go to juvenile detention or if they're serious enough crimes you could get sent to Jail so don't get smart with me" Emily said glaring at the boy using her death glare. The boy immediately shut up. Aaron started to talk and show a slide show about what the job consisted of and how they caught the unsubs. Derek kept looking at his niece who was looking down at the floor awkwardly. "Beth I want my Cock in you!" one of the jocks yelled out. Derek stormed over to the boy and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him out of his seat without even thinking and dragged him out into the hallway. The class immediately shut up, Beth looked down shaking and the rest of the team looked at each other in shock. They'd all seen Derek act like that out in the field but he never acted like that towards a kid.**

**(Outside with the kid)**

**"Let the fuck go of me!" the boy said kicking and struggling to get free from Derek's grasp. Derek pinned him up against the wall hard. "You think you're a big guy huh? You need to listen to me!" said yelling at him. "Yeah and? I want to bang your niece harder and harder!" he said taunting Derek with the words, it took everything Derek had for him not to hit that kid. He punched the wall right next to his head hard. "STOP TALKING" Derek screamed, dragging the kid to the principal's office. "Your niece is a whore!" the boy stated. Derek raised his fist; it was inches away from the kids face. "Get HIM out of my sight!" he said to an awaiting police officer. Derek re-entered the room surprised to find the class quiet and respectful to the remaining agents.**

**(After school Derek and his niece)**

**"So… are you hungry sweetheart?" Derek asked his niece who was sat next to him in the passenger seat. "I guess so…" she replied twiddling with her thumbs looking down at them softly and thoughtfully. "Well we can order a takeaway when we get back to Grandma Fran's house… it's a good job she's on vacation" Derek said a joking tone to his voice obviously not meaning it. Beth smirked softly at the remark her uncle had made to her and did up her seatbelt. The rest of the car journey was done in silence until they got there and Derek broke the silence. "Can you walk okay? Those punches that the jocks gave you were nasty" Derek asked holding the car door open for his niece. "I think I can manage" she said getting out of the car almost collapsing instantly from the pain in her stomach. Derek quickly picked her up into his arms even though she was nearly 15 years old. "It's ok, I'm here now… don't ever be afraid to ask me for help ok?**

* * *

**" Derek said to his niece who had her face buried into his shoulder softly. Derek placed her gently on the sofa and sat next to her protectively. "So what would you like?" he asked her softly making sure that she was ok as he got the home phone ready. "I don't mind uncle D" Beth said shrugging her shoulders softly. "Ok I'll order pizza then considering we both like it" he said smiling softly at his niece. He loved his niece like a daughter and he wanted to be there to protect her. He ordered the two pizzas and hung up sitting next to her. "So how's your mom?" he asked softly. "Oh she's pretty good… she got rid of her son of a bitch boyfriend so that's good" she said looking up at her uncle. "So she took my advice?" Derek said smiling happily. Finally his little sister had listened to him and had done the right thing and let him go. He was a nob to her and finally she had seen that… she could do so much better. Beth nodded as she clambered up into his lap. Derek bounced her softly in his lap not wanting to hurt her, since she had been beaten up at school. They sat in an awkward silence as he cuddled his niece to his chest. She was his oldest niece, but he wanted to keep babying her. "You ok baby girl?" he asked her. "Uncle Derek I'm not a baby" she said looking up at him and pouted. She looked exactly like her mom when she pulled that face. He smiled in memory. "You look exactly like your mom when you do that, she always used to pull that face at me when we were younger" he said smiling softly at his niece who was cuddled in his lap still. He heard the doorbell and slowly eased Beth off his lap to answer it. Since it was the pizza delivery guy, he paid for the two pizzas and sat down making sure Beth ate a decent amount of food before eating himself. Once they had both finished he set himself the task of making Beth's bed up for her in her grandmother's room. Once he had finished that, he sat down with her and put on a movie for them to watch. Beth had her head in his lap falling to sleep softly. Derek grinned a little while picking her up and putting her to bed gently. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. At about 12:30 in the morning, Derek heard Beth screaming for him. He ran into her room and saw she was having a nightmare. He made his was over to his niece and shook her awake gently. "Beth? Sweetie it's just a nightmare wake up!" he said shaking her. Beth cried still thrashing and kicking. Derek shook her a little harder. She woke up and began to sob against his chest. "What was it about?" he asked her rubbing her back softly as she sobbed in his neck. "I-it was about today… it was so real Uncle Derek" she said sobbing harder. "Shush I'm here now… it's all going to be ok I promise…" he said to her softly still holding her tightly. Beth nodded exhausted and fell asleep in his arms clinging to him tightly. "Good night Angel I love you" he said hugging her while she slept on his chest. "I love you too" she murmured in her sleep.**


End file.
